Midday Showers
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Royai One Shot/Smut - Roy and Riza are both dirty and need to get clean. They may as well conserve water.


Rating: M/nsfw _(very_ sexual themes)

Pairing: Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 2375

Title: Midday Showers

Description: Royai One Shot

Roy and Riza are both dirty and need to get clean. They may as well conserve water.

A/N: Once again, I was inspired by a piece from B. Griveros' nsfw blog.

As always, I hope you enjoy it, and maybe leave a little comment to let me know what you think.

• Happy Reading! •

* * *

 _ **Roy**_

Fuck this rain. The only thing worse than being stuck behind my desk all day is being forced to go out when it's raining. Stupid cold water falling from the sky. Cancelling out my alchemy. Not that I need it right now. I just hate feeling helpless. Useless. Unnecessary.

"Are you all right, sir?"

I blink and look over at my lieutenant. She's just as wet as I am, but she's not complaining. I should grow the fuck up.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About this assignment?"

"Ha," I let out harshly. "This assignment is a joke."

We're supposed to be observing the new recruits while they train. In the rain. Since this annoying weather is a very real scenario they need to be prepared for. As evidenced by the fact it is raining right now.

It's a joke assignment because my presence is only serving to intimidate the new blood. They're less likely to do well under the stress of being watched by a high ranking, seasoned war veteran. That's not bragging. It's just the truth.

"If you're ready to leave, sir, I could use a shower."

The subtle suggestion in her inflection makes me blink. I turn to her slowly, raising my eyebrow.

"A shower?" I reply carefully. We're still in public after all. Anyone could walk by.

"Well, I can't very well get any work done in this soaked uniform." She leans in a little closer and adds, "I'm much too wet."

I shift slightly, trying to relieve some of the sudden tightness in my pants, and let a small smile tilt my lips up.

"We'd better get you out of here, then, Lieutenant. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

I watch her hide a grin before glancing toward my car.

"Care to give me a lift?"

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

" _Oh, God. Colonel, yes."_

I barely have the apartment door closed before I have her up in my arms. Her legs instantly lock around my hips, only our clothes separating her soft sex from being pressed right against my hard cock. Which is getting harder by the second. I'm sucking at her neck while her fingers lace through my hair.

"Fuck, Riza," I grunt against her skin as her fingernails dig into my scalp.

"I'm so hot," she moans, just as I cross the threshold into her bathroom and use my foot to slam the door. "I need you."

I push her back against the wall next to the shower stall and claim her lips in a kiss. It's hard and deep. I feel her moaning into my mouth, her hips moving desperately against my own.

"Patience, Lieutenant," I pull back and breathe against her ear. "We haven't even gotten you out of your wet clothes."

"So wet," she mutters breathlessly, and I chuckle softly.

"Let me help you."

"No," she counters instantly. "I'll do it."

I take a step back, letting her feet fall to the floor. I watch as she pulls off her coat and steps out of her boots unceremoniously. It's her white shirt, soaked and plastered to her skin that gets to me. I can see her beaded nipples, surrounded by dark areolas. I stare hungrily as she slowly unbuttons each button, looking up at me after each. When she gets to the end, I can't wait any longer. I reach for her, ripping the two sides apart and tugging it down her arms.

Her revealed skin is covered in goosebumps. Including the swells of her gorgeous breasts. Her nipples get harder before my eyes, pointing at me through the front of the lace fabric covering them. I bring my hand up and run my thumb over one. She gasps, leaning back into the wall.

"Colonel, we don't have much time," she reminds me, breathlessly.

"Right."

I drop my arm, and wait while she shimmies out of her pants. Her bra goes next. Reaching behind her with one arm, she deftly unhooks it, pulling the straps down until the cups fall away, leaving her completely exposed.

Fuck, but I worship those tits.

Ignoring her protests about being short on time, I grab her hips and push her against the wall again, this time instantly lowering my mouth to the peak of her right breast. I flick my tongue over the tight bud, the sensation driving straight down my throat to my dick. I nip it with my teeth, and she whimpers.

" _Roy,"_ she pants, dragging her fingers along my back, pulling at my clothes.

Right. My clothes. I should get those out of the way.

After a few more seconds of sucking and nibbling, I release her with a wet popping sound, and step back, quickly shedding my coat and shirt.

"Water," I command, shortly, nodding to the shower.

"Oh," she breathes, one of her hands cupping the reddened breast I just ravaged, her fingers stroking it lightly. "Right."

She turns toward the stall to get the water running. The position she's in reveals her back, which I look away from instantly, instead focusing on her perfect ass, still hidden by her panties. I'm tempted to smack it.

Miraculously, I resist and finish undressing.

When she turns back around, I'm standing in front of her, completely stripped. Her eyes widen, going directly to the stiff beast between my legs. I don't even bother trying to cover it up. I want her to see the effect she has on me. How much she turns me on. Turns my cock to stone.

"Colonel," she murmurs, and I grin at her.

"Lieutenant." I take a step toward her, her eyes snapping up from my groin to my face. "You said you were wet," I remind her.

"I…" She takes a deep breath and I pin her to the wall, my arms caging her, my naked erection brushing against her belly. "Yes," she moans. "I'm wet."

"Is that so?" I reach down and slip my hand between her thighs.

Her hands go to my biceps, holding tight, as I run my fingers over the outside of her panties, putting just enough pressure to feel the outline of her slit.

"Roy," she pleads, thrusting her hips forward.

"I think you might've underrated your current state," I tell her, my voice getting thick with arousal. "You're not wet; you're drenched."

" _Oh!"_

As I talk, I grab the sides of her panties and yank them down.

"Step out, Lieutenant," I order, in a low voice.

Her legs shake as she obeys, continuing to hold my arms for balance.

"Is the water ready?"

While we've been talking, the room has started filling up with steam.

"Yes," she gasps. "It's hot."

"Good."

Without another word, I lift her, and step into the shower. Her legs hitch around my hips, and I almost drop her when my cock makes contact with her slick pussy.

"Oh, God," she moans, squeezing my sides with her thighs. "I need _that_."

"Hold on, Riza," I reply hoarsely, setting her down. "Give me–"

I choke on my words when her hand touches my dick. Her fingers encircle it, sliding down and back up.

"Shit," I hiss. Bracing a hand on the wall over her head.

"I love the way you feel," she murmurs, looking up at me. "So rigid, and hot and… _big_."

"If you stop playing with me, I can show your pussy just how big I really am," I grunt, trying to quell my need to thrust into her fist.

"I like this," she counters. "I have control this way."

Her fingers let go, only to slide back and graze my balls.

"Dammit, Riza," I wheeze, feeling the ache in my cock grow. "Come here."

I move quickly, dislodging her hand and forcing my knee between her legs. Her head tilts back, giving me those beautiful brown eyes, at the same time her lips part with a moan.

"Is your pussy hurting?" I whisper, dipping my head so my lips are against her ear.

"Yes," she whimpers, rubbing herself on my thigh.

"What does it want?" I move a hand around her back, caressing her ass, and sliding up her spine.

"You," she pants.

"What, specifically, Lieutenant?"

"You… Your lips, sir," she gasps. "Your fingers." She humps my leg again, her eyes going out of focus. "Your cock."

"All of them, huh?" I press my lips to her neck, slowly moving down her collar bone. "Well, I guess I can manage that."

I take a small step back, into the hot spray of the shower, and kneel in front of her.

"Spread your legs, Lieutenant," I command up at her.

She complies, using one hand to steady herself on the wall behind her, the other sliding into my hair.

"I love this pussy," I murmur reverently, my breath gliding over it.

She shivers, and her hand on my head flexes. Without another word, I close the distance, kissing her soft, wet lips. I hear her gasp, but I'm only getting started. With my tongue, I flick her clit before lapping at the length of her. I feel her knees quake, so I reach an arm up to her waist to stabilize her. After a few good passes, I start sucking. Pulling her lips into my mouth, and tasting her juices. She cries out, her head hitting the wall. I move to her pussy, dipping my tongue in briefly and sliding it out.

"No. Don't stop," she whines. "I need it!"

I grin against her, holding her still with my grip on her hip. I kiss her again lightly, making her wait.

"Colonel, please," she whispers, moving her legs farther apart, giving me better access.

"Patience," I murmur against her, making her flinch.

While she's recovering, I slide my tongue up into her sweet, narrow opening, adding my fingers with it. I love the taste of her. The feel of her walls pulsing against me as I lap at her and fuck her with my mouth. I don't let up, even when she cries out that it's too much. I add another finger, stretching her wider. Only when I feel the beginnings of her orgasm, the tremor in her pussy, do I pull away.

" _No!"_ she screams, trying to shove my head back between her legs. "I… I'm close," she gasps.

"I know." I stand, grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up, her legs hooking around my hips again. "I could feel it."

"Then why?" she pleads. "Why would you–"

Her words cut off when I reach between us and use my angry red, throbbing cock to roll her clit.

" _Oh, God,"_ she utters, her fingers digging into my shoulders. _"Again."_

"Tell me, Lieutenant," I start, trying to talk over a groan, "What do you want?"

"You," she cries desperately. "I need you."

"Where?" I run my dick the length of her oversensitive slit and press it tight against her clit again.

"My…my pussy," she chokes.

"Your poor pussy," I murmur, leaning my forehead against hers, feeling her dripping blonde hair against my skin. "So needy."

"Please," she moans, driving her hands into my hair, pulling my ear down to her mouth. "Fuck me, Roy. I want to feel your huge, gorgeous cock driving into me."

Well. I can't argue with that.

"Yes, ma'am," I growl, lifting her away just enough to line my dick up with her opening.

I don't go gently, slamming her down at the same time I drive my hips up. She throws her head back and lets out a long moan at the same time I lock my arm around her ass, holding her to me.

There's no buildup here. She's primed and on the edge. As for me, hearing her sounds while I went down on her was almost enough to get me off. I slam into her once. Twice. On the third, she starts keening, her back arched, thrusting her chest out. I dip my head and suck her left nipple into my mouth. I'm tonguing at the areola at the same time my hips are pistoning into her, grinding against her. Creating friction.

Suddenly, her pussy starts seizing, clenching at my cock. Her legs lock tight around my hips, and she throws her head back against the tile. My balls tighten painfully, and her tit falls from my mouth at the same time I pound into her one last time. A roar tears out my throat as I come, but I can't hear it over her scream. I have my arms locked around her, holding her tight to me, the same way her pussy is gripping my dick.

I wait until I feel her relax. Even then, as I set her down, I keep my hold on her, in case her legs aren't steady. Her forehead drops to my shoulder, and I bury my fingers in her hair.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything," I murmur.

She nods against my skin, and I take the moment to just enjoy having her in my arms.

After a minute, she pulls back and runs a hand down my chest.

"Well, sir." She looks up with a grin playing at her lips. "It would seem you're not _completely_ useless on rainy days."

I blink before letting out a low laugh. She would say something like that.

"The water is going to get cold," she whispers, changing the subject. "We should get cleaned up."

"Right." I release her, turning to the shower. "We'd better hurry. Someone might miss us."

"Here." She reaches around me and grabs a bar of soap. "I'll do you and you can do me."

I blink at her before biting back a grin.

"Maybe we should just call in. Let the office know we're out for the rest of the day," I suggest. "I mean…we are really dirty." I watch her eyes flare at the innuendo. "It might take us that long to get clean."

"Is that a direct order, sir?" she glances at me over her shoulder.

I let my eyes travel the length of her before I answer.

"Yes," I say finally. "I think it is."

"In that case," she faces me fully, putting the bar of soap against my chest, "I'd better get started."


End file.
